


Everything Was Slipping (Right Out Of Our Hands).

by brooklynbis



Series: Harry's Adventures With 'The Pissing Evil'. [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Diagnosis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injections, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry are engaged, M/M, Protective!Louis, Protective!Niall, Sick!Harry, Sickfic, anne and gemma are briefly mentioned, diabetic!harry, diabetic!harry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, mary the nurse is a very nice person, one direction - Freeform, protective!liam, set in 2015, type one diabetes, worried!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: Harry didn't know what was wrong with him. His google search brought up results, but he couldn't bring himself to look at them, deleting the tab straight after he'd pressed search.He just knew that something was wrong.____________________________AKA Harry is too stubborn to go to hospital until Louis forces him to, and he finds out exactly what is wrong with him.





	Everything Was Slipping (Right Out Of Our Hands).

**Author's Note:**

> this fic doesn't really link to any fic in the series so far, as it involves Harry's diagnosis, and in every other fic, he was diagnosed before the band formed. 
> 
> again, this is mainly based off my own experience here (very heavily in fact). all systems used will be british as I'm from the UK, hopefully that doesn't get too confusing for anyone. I essentially love pushing my own feelings and situations onto characters since I cannot get this comfort irl lmao.
> 
> trigger warnings : mentions of blood tests and injections, hospitals
> 
> title from 'Mine' by Taylor Swift 
> 
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

It had been coming for weeks. The excessive drinking and using the loo, the fatigue that they presumed was just exhaustion from touring, the increased eating, the vomiting. 

"This is all my fault," Louis sighed, resting his head in his hands as he waited for the coffee to be made. 

"Mate, you can't think like that. We all overlooked it, it's nobody's fault," Niall said from beside him as Louis shrugged. 

"But I'm his fiance, Ni. I should notice when something is wrong, insist he go to the doctor. Not let it get to this point," he said, his voice cracking a little at the end as he tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to gather in his eyes. 

"Harry doesn't blame you, Lou. I don't think he could ever blame you."

___________________

Harry flicked his hair back off his face as he drained the last of his water bottle. It was the third one he had drunk this concert, and he put it down to the heat and how much he was moving around. 

He didn't even notice Louis grabbing him another bottle until after his solo, when he turned around and there was a fresh water bottle in place of the empty one. When he looked over at Louis, he was smiling at him and whilst Harry knew he couldn't acknowledge Louis now, he would have to thank him later.

He just wanted to drink. 

____________________

"Babe, come back to bed," Louis grumbled as he felt Harry leave his arms for the fourth time that night. He could never sleep without Harry in his arms, so he woke up every time he left. 

"'m just going to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute," Harry called from where he had left the bathroom door open so he could still hear what Louis was saying. 

He didn't say anything until Harry got back into bed, having another drink from his water bottle on the table beside him before settling back down in his fiancé's arms, pressing his colder body as close to Louis' as physically possible. 

"Y'know, you probably shouldn't drink as much water as you do," Louis murmured from where his head was positioned just above Harry's. 

"I'm just thirsty, Lou, it's no big thing. To cure thirst, you drink water," Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he tucked his head into the crook of Louis' neck. 

"Yeah, but you can die from water poisoning, and you, my love, are not dying on me," Louis insisted, making Harry chuckle a bit sleepily. 

"I'm not dying on you, promise," He mumbled, kissing Louis' neck softly as a reassurance. 

_____________________

"You didn't have to stay here. You could've gone out with Liam and Niall," Harry argued back from where he was sprawled on the sofa of the tour bus, eyes closed as he snuggled into a cushion as replacement for Louis' body. 

"Wouldn't have been fun knowing you were lying here suffering," Louis shrugged from where he was making two cups of tea in the small kitchen area. 

"Lou, I'd barely say I'm suffering, I'm just tired," Harry mumbled, making Louis chuckle. 

"Same thing, right?" he asked as he put the two cups of tea down on the small table before tapping Harry to move so he could sit down beside him. 

"Put on a film if you want," Harry said as he opened his eyes, sitting up and pulling his knees up so he could grab his tea and drink some of it, careful of the heat of it. 

"What film did you want to watch?" Louis asked as he got up again, inspecting the range they had stored under the TV. 

"Any, I'll probably fall asleep during it anyway," Harry shrugged, watching Louis survey the films before picking one to put into the player. As he sat down again beside Harry, the screen came on and Harry laughed as he saw the film Louis had chosen. 

"I thought I was meant to be the Disney fan?" Harry chuckled as he put the tea down and cuddled himself against Louis' body, resting his head on Louis' chest. 

"Well, after five years, you might've converted me. Plus, Sadness in this is just a mood really," Louis laughed as he pressed play and the opening scenes of Inside Out began to play. 

"Sorry if I fall asleep," Harry mumbled from where he could feel his eyes drooping closed after ten minutes. 

"Shh, love. That's what we're here for," Louis soothed him, grabbing a blanket that was hooked over the sofa and spreading it across himself and Harry. 

By the time fifteen minutes had passed, Harry was passed out, half on top of Louis, snoring quietly, making Louis smile. 

This was much better than going out with the boys. 

____________________

Harry frowned as he stepped onto the scales that morning. It wasn't that he made a habit of checking his weight, but occasionally they had to have health check ups whilst on the road, including all the generic things like height, weight, blood pressure and so on. 

"You've lost a fair bit of weight since we last weighed you Harry. Are you eating like you're meant to?" The nurse, Anna, frowned as she marked down his weight and informed him he could step off the scales. 

"Yeah, if anything I've been eating more lately," Harry frowned in confusion as he sat back down in the chair, rolling up his sleeve to have his blood pressure done. 

"Well, you should keep an eye on that. Try and eat more snacks perhaps, healthy ones of course," She reminded him as he nodded. 

It didn't come as a shock to Louis when he told him. 

"The nurse says I've lost weight," Harry said once the four of them were back in the car, being driven back to the tour bus. 

"I did notice," Louis replied as Liam and Niall leant forward from their seats in the back of the van. 

"But you've eaten loads recently mate, that shouldn't be physically possible," Niall frowned as Harry turned to him. 

"I know! Apparently it is though," he shrugged, as Louis grabbed his head across the seat. 

"You haven't even been exercising because you've felt too tired, that's odd." Liam commented. 

"We'll just have to feed you back up," Louis declared, making everyone in the car chuckle. 

Harry couldn't help the uneasy feeling it left in his stomach. 

____________________________

"Lou, 'm fine. Just gimme a minute," Harry groaned from where he was crouched over a toilet, waiting for the last of the vomit to make an appearance. 

"I'm not going anywhere, my love. You know that," Louis sighed from where he was crouched down beside Harry, holding his long hair out of his face as he rubbed his back comfortingly. 

"I'm gonna cancel the interview a minute, let me text Li a minute, okay?" Louis murmured to him as Harry groaned. 

"Lou, I'll be fine. Don't cancel it."

"Ah yes, you look completely fit and healthy right now Harold," Louis said sarcastically as he sent the text. "C'mon, just let me take care of my poorly baby."

______________________________

"I'm going to take a nap," Harry announced as they entered the tour bus following an interview. They had only been out of the bus a couple of hours, but Harry didn't wait for a reply before he had disappeared to the bunk area. 

"Is Harry alright?" Niall asked Louis as they all sat down on the sofas, Liam finding something to watch on the TV. 

"Yeah, just tired I think. Might be coming down with a cold," Louis sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand before lying back against the sofa. 

"You sure something's not up with him? He just seems..." Liam said, not being able to think of the right words. 

"I know. I'm worried, but you know what he's like. Stubborn as fuck," Louis sighed before his phone pinged. Unsurprisingly, it was a text from Harry. 

"Haz wants me to go cuddle him so he can sleep, so that's my cue. Don't have too much fun without me," Louis warned, making Liam and Niall chuckle as he got up and slowly walked over to the bunks. He quietly pulled back the one curtain that was closed, toeing off his shoes as he did so. 

"Budge over then," He said to Harry, who smiled when he saw Lou, and quickly moved over so they could both fit into the tiny bunk. They both shuffled around until they found a position comfortable for both of them, which of course involved Harry half sprawled over Louis' body. 

"Thank you." 

________________________________

Louis was not expecting to see what he saw when he entered their hotel room that evening. He had only left for ten minutes, only to fetch Harry's sunglasses that he had left in the van that afternoon (not that he had needed them today, London never disappointed with the rainy weather). 

"Louis, I think I'm ill," Harry whimpered from where he was sat on their bed, tears dripping down his cheeks as he sniffled and tried to wipe them away. 

"What? What do you mean love?" Louis asked, quickly dropping the sunglasses and sitting down in front of his boyfriend. 

"I-I was googling the drinking and exhaustion thing, because I'm tired of being tired all the time," He sniffled, accepting the hug that Louis was offering. 

"Well you know that googling your symptoms is never a good start," Louis said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

"I didn't find anything, but none of it was good. I gave up before I found anything, but I really don't feel well Lou," Harry moaned from Louis' arms, fisting his tshirt in his hands as he closed his eyes. 

"In what way, my love?" 

"'m feeling sick and hot, and really thirsty," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper when he realised that he didn't have to speak at normal volume for Louis to hear him. 

"C'mon, I'm not standing for this anymore," Louis said adamantly, as Harry frowned in confusion. 

"What? Where are you going?" 

"I'm taking you to the hospital, something isn't right here." Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head instantly. He'd never show this type of vulnerability in front of the boys, but he didn't feel the need to hide it from Louis. If he'd wanted to run, he would've by now. 

"No, no, you can't leave, they'll make you leave," He said quickly, panic entering his system to mix with the nausea. 

"Love, I'm not going anywhere. I promise, but I want you checked over." 

_________________________

True to his word, Louis hadn't left Harry in the three days they had been in the hospital so far. They'd tried to get him to leave when they first arrived, but Harry wouldn't follow what they wanted him to do until they let him stay. His hand had been tightly gripped in Harry's when he had the blood test done (one of his fears), when they'd put in tubes to let them connect IVs to him, when they'd started pricking his fingers randomly every hour. 

It was around midnight of the first night when the nurses decided that Harry wasn't improving. They'd had him on a drip of something since they had arrived that evening, and he had only become more confused and out of it. Louis had been listening to everything the doctors were saying, since he knew that anything Harry did pick up would take a while to settle in. 

Diabetes. He'd had it for roughly two weeks, hence why he felt so crap, but apparently unless they got it under control soon, his organs could fail. Harry didn't seem aware of this. 

That scared the shit out of Louis. 

That first evening, they had him transferred to the high dependency unit so that he could have one on one nurse care. He knew that Harry being in the HDU couldn't have been a good thing, but he never left. The only times he left Harry were to go to the loo. 

He'd had to ring Anne and Gemma and tell them why they might see pictures of Harry entering the hospital. That was hard. To tell Anne that her baby was ill, always would be, was tough. They came to London and stayed in a hotel, arriving on the third day (today). Liam and Niall had been visiting regularly, if only to bring Louis food, since he wouldn't leave Harry's side. 

"We should probably go back to him. I think Anne and Gemma are meant to be arriving soon," Louis mumbled as his coffee was given to him. 

"Lou, you can take a break if you want to." Niall suggested softly, as Louis frowned. 

"Yeah, I can. But he's never going to be able to take a break from this. I need to be there for him," He said adamantly, and he saw Niall begin to argue about it. 

"Look, you didn't see how scared he was Ni. He hates hospitals anyway, and to have been stuck here for three days, probably at least five at this rate, when he didn't know what was going on for the first day, and suddenly everything's changed for him? I'm not going to leave him for too long, he was so scared," Louis sighed as Niall sighed with him, nodding. 

"Well, we best go entertain him then, take his mind off things."

____________________

When Louis opened the door to Harry's room, he saw Anne and Gemma sat beside his bed and Liam at the foot of the bed, making him smile. 

When Harry saw it was him and Niall, he smiled at Louis, whose face softened at seeing his husband sat in the hospital bed, a drip in his hand and another in the crease of his elbow. He was sat crossed legged, reminding Louis of a small child. At least he managed to convince the nurses to allow Harry to wear his own clothes if he was going to be here for a while. 

"Hi Anne, Gemma," Louis greeted them, just able to put his coffee down before Gemma was attacking him in a hug. 

"It wasn't your fault for not realising," Gemma whispered to him, making Louis frown in confusion. How did she know about that?

"I know," He mumbled back to her before she released him from the hug. 

"How are you, anyway?" 

"I'm alright, thanks. How long have you both been here?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee as Niall budged past him, sitting down in the chair that had his jacket on it. 

"About half an hour or so," Gemma shrugged before moving to sit back down, and she was quickly replaced by Anne. 

"Thank you for taking care of him, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there," Anne said quietly to him, and Louis chose not to tell her about how he almost died. 

"I wouldn't like to think about it," Louis chuckled, trying to bring some humour to the situation. He knew it was depressing enough as it was. 

"Thank you for the hotel room, you didn't have to get such an expensive one. Gem and I would've been fine in a small one," She said as Louis shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders (at least he was taller than his boyfriend's mother, if nothing else). 

"What would be the point in that, huh?" He asked with a smile as she shrugged. Once he and Anne had finished chatting, he moved from the doorway and sat at the end of Harry's bed, one leg tucked under him. 

"Can I have some?" Harry asked, gesturing to Louis' coffee as he facepalmed mentally. 

"I put sugar in it, sorry babe. I can go get you a small one if you want?" Louis offered as Harry shook his head, reaching for his water bottle instead. 

____________________

"I don't blame you," Harry said, breaking the silence he and Louis had created. All of Harry's visitors had left a few hours ago, and the nurse knew it was pointless to try and get Louis to leave Harry once visiting hours were up. 

"Hm?" Louis asked, looking at Harry who was clutching one of his hands. 

"I don't blame you for not noticing sooner. Or for not pushing me. It's not your fault. I know you think it is, and that you're a shit boyfriend, but you aren't. If you hadn't brought me here, you know I wouldn't have gone on my own," Harry continued as Louis frowned. 

"If I'd noticed, you might not have had to be put in HDU, babes," Louis sighed, rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles, being cautious of the cannula attached to the back of his hand. 

"I think that was unpreventable, Lou." Harry chuckled, as Louis yawned. He hadn't slept much since Harry had been admitted, too scared of waking up and finding out he'd died in the night or something. He knew that wasn't a threat any more for a minute, because he was getting better, but only a couple nights ago, that was a very real possibility. 

"You should sleep. Go home and get some rest," Harry suggested, but Louis could see the fear in his eyes of being left in the hospital on his own. 

"I'm not leaving you here on your own," He replied, suppressing another yawn. 

"I'll be fine Louis, but you need to sleep." 

"Haz, you've always been a shit liar," Louis chuckled as Harry shifted to one side in his bed. 

"Well come and have a nap here then. I can wake you if I need anything," Harry asked, patting the spot next to him as Louis stared. 

"You've got your drips though, honey," Louis pointed out, raising his eyebrows. 

"I can move them. C'mon, don't be difficult here," Harry huffed as Louis sighed with a smile on his face, putting his phone down and carefully lying down on the bed beside Harry, as Harry carefully cuddled Louis as best as he could. 

"Go to sleep," Harry whispered to him, not moving to grab his own phone until he felt Louis' breathing steady out, indicating he was asleep. Harry found a way to pass the time by watching stupid youtube videos quietly from where he was resting his head on Louis' chest. 

His peace was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door before a nurse walked in, one of the nicer ones that he knew was called Mary. She was young, but probably one of the better nurses out of the ones that had treated him. She also didn't treat him any differently just because she knew who he and Louis were. He didn't bother to move from where he was cuddling Louis, knowing she probably knew something was up judging by their general behaviour since he'd arrived. He felt like she was one of the fans he could trust with something like this. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got to do your blood test and injection," She said sympathetically, lowering her voice when she noticed Louis was asleep. "Has he slept much since you were admitted?" She asked, nodding to Louis as Harry sat up, stretching until his lines pulled. 

"Nope, first time. He's an idiot sometimes," He said with a soft smile. 

"I can see if I can pull some strings and get a comfier chair brought in here for him if you'd like," she shyly offered, not taking her eye off the needle she was preparing. 

"That'd be great, he'd never ask himself," Harry chuckled as he offered the hand that wasn't clutching Louis' to her so she could get the blood. 

"I know this might not be my place to ask, and you'll probably lie to me anyway because you have no reason to trust me, but... Is there something between the two of you? I know I've probably overstepped a mark by asking-" 

"Mary, chill," Harry interrupted her, laughing quietly. "There's no point lying to you, is there? Not being funny, but telling you we're just friends would just be a joke," He chuckled. 

"You are slowly getting better, we're on 26.4 now," She informed him, not making eye contact. 

"Yes, we're dating. Just, I know management will go ape shit at both of us if you say anything, or post anything about any of this, including the stay in hospital, but particularly the dating part, so we'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything," He sighed, rolling his sleeve up so she could inject him. 

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise you, I won't tell a soul. I'm happy for you both though," she offered, apologising as he winced at the needle entering his arm. 

"Thank you," He said, leaving her work quietly as Louis shuffled about, thankfully not waking up though. 

"You shouldn't let your management rule over you though. I don't know about any of that, but you guys deserve to be happy, and to be allowed to share that happiness," She shrugged, picking up the tray that had the used medical supplies on it, walking over to the door. 

"We can't. We're used to it though, so it's fine. As long as I have him, the rest is worth it," He said with a smile on his face, making her grin as she opened the door. 

"If anybody asks, I know nothing about it," She said, winking at him before leaving the two alone. 

He smiled as he lay back down on Louis' chest, wincing as he lay on the arm that had just been injected. 

Yeah, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. 'As long as I have him, we'll be okay.'


End file.
